


we cant

by renonymousse



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, College AU, English is not my native language, First story on ao3, I think it was great but no, JaeNoRen polyamory, M/M, Markhyuck kissing, Multi, NoRen a little bit of fluff, Renmin alerts, Warning: grammatical errors ahead, Warning:ChenSung kissing if you don't feel like it read another book, a bit of sad at ending, but a great twist before hand, just wanted to try, still wrote this trash anyway to share with you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: "Renjun this is Jeno and Jeno this is Renjun, you two should exchange names first before staring at each other,"





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for at least trying to reading this kudos and comments would be highly appreciated I try to create a cliché story of my favorite ship just this once this is my first time in ao3 world and my first time to actually have some confidence to published a book for years of practicing and so many Ideas that I have english is not my native language but still try harder to practice for this to improve and to share with you the little bit of imaginations of my favorite ships that I've been working on for a long time.

Under the busy streets and blinking street lights of seoul in the middle of the algid night Jeno stomped his right foot forward pique rushed through him as he discerned a crowd of people in pairs and groups scattered across his path blocking his way to the pedestrian lane causing him to take what seems like forever to cross the streets

The noise of the city was clearly chafe Jeno even more than he already was, taking a bus that there are no rooms for people to step in ending his arm hanging at one of the handles as he stood right then and there exasperated and as he saw his watch tik 7 he already knew what was waiting for him outside, running with a whole bunch of chaos across his path he waited for it to stop in the middle of a mess just to pass by a lot of bystanders also adds up to block the way making Jeno leave an ardent sigh of anger, but then there is nothing he could do but leave with only one choice to do now there he goes running for his life

How he wish Jaemin didn't get there that early even though he knew for the fact that the aforementioned boy was known for being punctual, he tried

Jeno almost run, almost but then he was also aware of the fact that this wasn't enough for Jaemin was sitting by the pavement antsy was most likely to describe how his nose scrunched up as his grumpy eyebrows meet fiery in anger, beside him was a boy in denim jeans and over sized sweats with a smile plastered at his beautiful face

Before Jeno knew it he was right in front Jaemin it was as if his feet has its own mind and his eyes has a magnet whilst the other pair was in Renjun's, automatically he bend his head down at the sitting boy lips were contorted into a wide grin, eyes forming crescents as he whisper

**"Who is he?"**

The other boy frown at the gesture only to find his lips pursed shut trembling in anger, but then he decided to reply in a well arranged speech as always this has been a routine for the both of them after Jeno would be late, Jaemin sitting in anger, Jaemin having a long speech, Jeno with his head down apologizing it has been a routine but then Jeno still does it anyways making the whole situation futile

Before Jaemin could answer, he averted his gaze fast as he soon saw Jeno was already staring intently at Renjun while Renjun stared back mesmerized, he set aside all of what he feels and showed up with a play pretend

**"Renjun this is Jeno and Jeno this is Renjun, you two should exchange names first before staring at each other,"** without looking at the two Jaemin grumbled breaking the warm eye contact building between them before their burning eyes began wanting more

**"Mind if I tag along?,"** Renjun said consistently sending smiles at the boy in front of him who he recently known by the name Jeno

Jeno cleared his throat stretching his hand to the beautiful boy in front of him

**"I don't mind,"** smiling at the boy hands outstretched waiting for him to take

Jeno looked down looking at his feet being thrown forward back still waiting, Renjun took it as if he do a lot of elaboration in his head before making an action

Jeno hide his face a smile plastered and cheeks tinted pink as he saw how small Renjun's hands are engulfed by his large hands perfectly suits each other Renjun pulled out smiling

The rain began pouring abruptly Jeno immediately took of his jacket putting it above him and Renjun's head as they're started running but they stopped almost immediately looking towards the still sitting boy Jaemin in his own trance of thoughts as drops of rain rolled down his face Jeno stood in front of the boy stretching out his hand for Jaemin to took it and help him stand up Jaemin look at it only to stand at his own feet and began running towards Renjun

They run to the nearest bus stop not long after a bus came and they all stepped in sitting at one of the chairs Jeno in the middle Jaemin in his left while Renjun on his right

It's been a long and serene ride not until Jeno break it

**"I thought we're going to have dinner?,"** that is the time where Jaemin took the chance to rant out his thoughts that was filling his head up waiting for it to burst and bombard Jeno right at his face

**"Well Jeno as you can see how could we be running in the middle of the rain all the time plus it's also past 9 dinner won't do it'll look like we 18 year old boys hanging out in friday night and to top it all up it's your fault for being so late in the first place but not surprised though you've been late for the rest of your non existent** **li--"**

**"I know I know you can stop now but at least we should hang** **out,"** Jeno cut off wriggling his eyebrows

Jaemin cringed at what he just witnessed while Renjun chuckled at that causing Jeno to diverted his gaze at the boy Jeno grin eyes forming little half moons at how Renjun's laugh look that cute in his eyes

**"Renjun you look so cute when you blush"** Jeno blurted his thoughts out of his mind his eyes widened as he realised what was just happened

The aforementioned boy blushed at Jeno's compliment the mousy little boy below Jeno looked down at his lap fiddling with his fingers Jeno awed, amused at what he just witnessed

A feeling hit him hard like he wants to keep him inside his pocket and cuddle him to protect him from any harm keep him away from bad people, keep him warm, safe, and innocent

Jaemin look outside the window

'This must be a very long night'


	2. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh Jaemin what did you just ask 'what do you want me to do?' you don't expect that he will reply back with 'I want you to be my boyfriend' or expect much more from it, do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarkHyuck kissing and ChenSung kissing on chapter 2 so suddenly because why not? (the dancer)

_2 weeks ago…_

**"Mark, hyuck stop eating each other's faces and get a room"**

Donghyuck who's sitting at the kitchen counter pulled out from Mark as he brushed Mark's hair to fix it after an hour make out

**"Don't need to tell, we're planning to"**

**"Oh gosh"** Jaemin made a surprised face even though he's not surprised at all for he already know what type of couple Mark and Donghyuck were ever since middle school

Donghyuck wrapped his legs on Mark's waist motioning him to pick him up and go straight to his room which Mark obeyed obediently

Picking Donghyuck up the aforementioned boy snaked his arms around Mark's neck as Mark walked to his room Donghyuck began kissing Mark's nape, Mark's back facing Jaemin Donghyuck the opposite darted his tongue out at the boy

Jaemin grimaced at what he just witnessed earlier this morning

Walking to the living room with a pack of chips in his hand he stood at the entrance actually reading the package of the chips before he totally walk inside, he decided to walk without looking at nothing but the chips' package he continued to read it he looked up and as soon as he caught Jisung slowly inching forward at an eyes closed Chenle he walk back from where he stood agaped at what he witnessed but decided not to leave the scene and to watch the light on the telly was the only light reflecting Chenle and Jisung's faces the whole room surrounded by the darkness, a music playing from the television he assumed that the movie they are watching is entitled Love, Simon and it is the scene where Simon and Blue was riding the ferries wheel making the ambiance look romantic Jisung took the bowl of popcorn out of Chenle's hand placing it at the table he got a hold of Chenle's waist whilst his other hand at the older's cheek Jaemin just watch there enjoying Jisung kissed Chenle full in the mouth seems naive but they actually give in making it look pro Jaemin's mouth agaped when Jisung so suddenly lay Chenle's back at the couch making him dominant and the kiss becoming messier and sloppier than it already was, he heard Chenle stifle a moan while Jisung placed open mouth kisses into Chenle's exposed skin at his neck that's when Jaemin hit by the reality hard and decided to get out from that very place and accept that they are not babies anymore but now totally grown ups trembled in fear he walk up to the kitchen and gulp down a glass of water before deciding what should he do

He gave Jeno a phone call he presume it was most likely the best thing to do at this kind of situation like it was an emergency he called a few more times, Jeno who was still busy on something more on everything picked it up for almost a year of dialing

**_"Jaemin? What's up?"_ **

**"Everyone in Mark's house suddenly started kissing you know MarkHyuck and ChenSung, it bothers me how Ji-- I thought Jisung and Chenle were innocent but-- ah never mind"**

For now Jaemin set aside all his anger at how long he patiently waited for Jeno to pick up his phone just to blurted out all his rants

**_"Come over at my place instead"_ **

**"Okay gonna hung up I'll be there in 30 minutes"**

Jaemin picked up his sweater enthusiastically putting on his shoes and prepping to go but before all of that

**"I'll be out! Use protection and enjoy! Chenle Jisung don't forget to go home before 8 after you eat each other or worse than that stay safe bye bye!"** Jaemin shouted radiating all throughout Mark's abode

Meanwhile Mark and Donghyuck still eating each other's face while Chenle and Jisung still making out at the couch heard what Jaemin said taking his advice and all but decided to continue what they're doing and mind back their unfinished businesses

**"Jaemin I've been thinking lately"**

Jaemin diverted his gaze at Jeno as he suddenly stopped the game he was enjoying for hours now propping the controller down at the side before turning his body at the boy who was still busy enjoying his cake

**"Hmm?"**

Jaemin caught Jeno staring at him at the corner of his eye as he heard how loud Jeno's thoughts are

**"I wanted to experience what relationship feels like"**

**"So suddenly?"** Jaemin choked out a reply, what was he just heard,  _what is he thinking? did he wants me to pretend to be in a relationship with him? Or is he confessing just right now omg I'm not prepared for this or nah that's too cliche quit over thinking about it Jaemin_ _he doesn't even said that kinds of things you just imagine right now he just wanted to experience but not with you dream on_

Jaemin snapback totally forgot that he didn't actually form a proper reply back at the waiting Jeno

**"Can I help you on something? What do you want me to do?"** _Oh gosh Jaemin what did you just ask 'what do you want me to do?' you don't expect that he will reply back with 'I want you to be my boyfriend' or expect much more from it, do you?_ _But it's possible though but that isn't most likely to happen but it usually happen on movies so why not plus I would voluntarily help him if that's what he wants no problem at all_

**"Do you know anyone that is perfectly my type?"** And that very sentence slaps Jaemin's thoughts out of his feisty little mind and almost as if his whole world betrayed him and pin him down as he heard that the words actually rolled out from his beloved Jeno's tongue he hardly believe himself that it was really Jeno's reply from seconds ago

**"I know someone"** Jaemin response unconsciously before his voice broke down he took his phone out of his pocket pretending to read a text message

**"Oh Jeno, mom just text me I need to go home"**

Jaemin hurriedly pick his bag up rushing forward to the front door putting his shoes on

**"How--"**  Jaemin knew what Jeno's about to say so he cut him off from the first word of his sentence, he didn't want to hear that from him again

**"I'll text you later about that"** _more like elaborate all your feelings_ idio _t_

**"See you tomorrow then!"**  Jeno shouted back before Jaemin could stepped out only to find himself by the curb sitting outside Jeno's house and just like he was expected to do elaborating all battered stuffs inside his head of how can he supposed to do that? How can he help Jeno? Why did he say that he knows someone? its just that adrenaline rushed through him and he just wanted that all of this would come to an end and then after that Jeno would eventually realize that he really like Jaemin instead of anyone else and he would eventually confessed that he can't avert all of his feelings and attention to anyone else for he only think about all the time is Jaemin and only Jaemin (okay that's too much of a thought)

**Jeno**  
 _Thought you were gonna text me?_  
 **Jaemin**  
 _Didn't say that this late at night_  
 **Jeno**    
 _Why are you still up?_  
 **Jaemin**  
 _Like you're any better_  
 **Jeno**  
 _Btw about earlier_  
 _So who is he?_  
 **Jaemin**  
 _You'll know when you see him_  
 **Jeno**  
 _How could I?_  
 **Jaemin**  
 _Saturday, 7 pm at central park_  
 **Jeno**  
 _Did you just drop a sched right there?_  
 **Jaemin**  
 _I guess I just did?_  
 **Jeno**  
 _Wow Jaemin you're really amazing_   **Jaemin**  
 _I really am_  
 _Talk to you later at school it's almost 2 need to get some sleep_  
 _Good night_  
 **Jeno**  
 _Good night, Jaemin_  
 _Thanks for this_  
Seen.

Jaemin propped his phone down at the bed side before pulling his blankets just above his head trying to at least get some 5 hours sleep enough for him not to fall asleep at the middle of a lecture and get a detention slip after class

But as much as he try Jeno's face keep flashing through his sight even after he closed his eyes, he thought about how Jeno's eyes shaped little half moons, how his nose scrunched up in extent that Jaemin seriously can't handle the cuteness and how his laugh could ridiculously make Jaemin's whole day even better than it already was for him only being able to see a boy named Jeno was a day full of joy, but just a flash of cogitation passed by his whole lot of wonderful imaginations of the boy got ruined he's a boy I'm a boy, this isn't right

**"Jaemin!"** Jaemin didn't look back he knows that the voice certainly belongs to the boy that would be definitely the last person he wanted to talk to, he continued walking but this time it was almost running Jeno sprints towards him almost tripped over a step in the flight of stairs that will surely caused him a enormous damage upon his beautiful face

**"Jaemin, I'm just gonna ask you about him or about how will it go and what if's, could we at least hang out and talk later after class?"**  Jeno said emitting a sound catching his breath at the last words he spoke as much as Jaemin avoid him the more Jeno would come and talk to him what a good start of the day indeed

It was the least, he found himself sitting across the boy that he'd not wanted to talk to at the end of the day eating a bowl of ice cream Jeno muffled ask

**"So how'd I put this, uhm what does he looked like?"**

**"Stop asking finish the food inside your mouth first before talking"**

**"Oh come on tell me anything Jaemin what's the sense of bringing you here and treating you a bowl of ice cream if you d----"**

**"You're the one who dragged me here in the first place I didn't said that I'd talk about anything and anyone plus I didn't said that I want a bowl of ice cream genius"**

**"Okay okay"** Jeno putting his hands up as if surrendering that Jaemin won the brawl

Jaemin put up a bore face before answering again this time it was a serious matter that he wanted to say first before anything else

**"You'll see him beside me, don't ever mention about anything just act normal I don't want this to be awkward you have 4 days left don't ever talk to me until the time comes got it? Okay? bye,"** after leaving those words that rolled out Jaemin's tongue he pick up his bag leaving the boy dumbfounded as he walking pass through the door exit


	3. meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't mind," smiling at the boy, hands still outstretched waiting for him to take. Don't mind if you actually enter our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes me too long to updated bc school is one and only reasons as usual, its not that this story is worth the your wait though but least I write to express my thoughts and let the stress out because I really love jaenoren, also that's the main reason after all. I realized this going to be long as much as I try to make it short, it stressing me out.

4 days have past by Jaemin so painfully fast, he never mentioned the name Jeno and that was clearly far fetched until then he got strike of the reality that this they would soon came where he almost got over about the boy almost but then this day has come

Before all of this come to an end he spend most of his time hanging out with the boy named Renjun one of his friends from freshmen whom he actually diverted all of his attention

Eating ice cream every day was the one of the ways how Jaemin almost got over the boy that he usually hang out with before just like how him and Renjun hang out these past few days

Renjun was gladly do Jaemin's favor as he said 'it is you who ask so how can I turn it down?' Jaemin open up the topic about what how his friend Jeno wants to experience all of that things so suddenly he tell the boy the rest of the story and conversation, he talk about when it first came to his mind before anything else he wanted it to finish so badly

After that whole conversation about 'experience thing' happen inside Jeno's house days ago Jaemin walk blocks away to Renjun's abode and that was most likely the rest that happened after that

**"Renjun would you like to take a bus instead your feet may hurt if we walk"**

**"Come on Jaemin it's just few blocks away let's just walk until there"** the truth is Jaemin was the one who's been tired among the two of them, a walk five blocks from his home to Renjun's few minutes ago to fetched the boy after a whole bunch of practices for the play that he and the whole class was prepping to perform this week days was pretty much exhausting but nonetheless he'd survived

And not to mention that they're have been waiting for Jeno for almost an hour and they'd think of leaving but chose not to thinking that their long wait would be as use less if they'd not even see the boy's face but that very reason was kept by each of themselves

Renjun is very excited to see the boy's face and learn random things about him when they actually meet while Jaemin he'd admit that he missed Jeno his best friend even he have been pushing the boy away after the day they talk at the ice cream parlor Jeno kept bugging him to say something about it the next day but after Jaemin said that he'll not continue what they actually planned he leave Jaemin alone and never talk to him again passing by each other like strangers up until this day he indeed missed Jeno so much more than what he'd expected because even after all he loved the boy and the forgot thing about him was just temporary and will eventually come to an end and Jaemin know that thing will end this day the moment he saw the boy's face again because the day after this when name Jeno passed by his head again after him and Jeno talk at phone which they usually do every and Jaemin would go straight at his bed to sleep and doesn't have a time to thing about anything else anymore because of the tiring day he went every day and every night just like that the cycle repeats and that's one of the very reason why Jaemin actually forget about the boy Jeno temporarily and before this day the whole situation throwback at him when he saw the calendar and reminded that tomorrow's the day and that week he'd realise that he never wanted to be as so close yet so far to him ever again no to mention Jeno was sitted one chair away from Jaemin every sci statics and economic class in which they usually sitted next to each other but Jeno decided to do what Jaemin said to leave him space and by that he realised he'll do whatever it takes just to be not like that again with Jeno

And by that the long wait is over he saw a bouncing jet black haired Jeno running towards them and stopped a few meters to look over the boy beside Jaemin and by the means over literally over he even tip toed just to check over the sitting boy looking intently at him and instantly he walk over fixing his hair, tucking down his shirt until finally he towered over in front Jaeming dropping down his head right into Jaemin's ear without leaving his eyes upon the boy who he stares at as the boy stared back him

**"Who is he?"**

Jaemin look away, he gave futive glances around the two but nonetheless minding his own trance of thoughts.

for what seems like forever, Jaemin decided to interrupt, bringing his hands up towards their faces in attempt to avert their gazes down at each other and to at least end those eye contact thing between them that he actually earn a success

**"Renjun this is Jeno and Jeno this is Renjun, you two should exchange names first before staring at each other,"** Renjun giggled only to earn a chuckle from the boy in front of him

**"Mind if I tag along?,"** Renjun said, smiling up at the towering boy just above him

Jeno  stretching his hand for Renjun to take

**"I don't mind,"** smiling at the boy, hands still outstretched waiting for him to take

Jeno looked down looking at his feet being thrown forward back still waiting. Renjun finally took it as if he do a lot of elaboration and argued from many voices inside his head before he actually took the boy's hand.

Jeno hide his face, a smile plastered and cheeks tinted pink as he saw how small Renjun's hands are engulfed by his large hands perfectly. Renjun pulled out smiling.

The rain began pouring abruptly. Jeno immediately took of his jacket, putting it above him and Renjun's head as they're started running but they stopped almost immediately looking towards the still sitting boy Jaemin in his own trance of thoughts as drops of rain rolled down his face Jeno stood in front of the boy stretching out his hand for Jaemin to took it and help him stand up Jaemin look at it only to stand at his own feet and began running towards Renjun

They run to the nearest bus stop not long after a bus came and they all stepped in sitting at one of the chairs Jeno in the middle Jaemin in his left while Renjun on his right

It's been a long and serene ride not until Jeno break it

**"I thought we're going to have dinner?,"** that is the time where Jaemin took the chance to rant out his thoughts that was filling his head up waiting for it to burst and bombard Jeno right at his face

**"Well Jeno as you can see how could we be running in the middle of the rain all the time plus it's also past 9 dinner won't do it'll look like we 18 year old boys hanging out in friday night and to top it all up it's your fault for being so late in the first place but not surprised though you've been late for the rest of your non existent** **li--"**

**"I know I know you can stop now but at least we should hang** **out,"** Jeno cut off wriggling his eyebrows

Jaemin cringed at what he just witnessed while Renjun chuckled at that causing Jeno to diverted his gaze at the boy Jeno grin eyes forming little half moons at how Renjun's laugh look that cute in his eyes

**"Renjun you look so cute when you blush"** Jeno blurted his thoughts out of his mind his eyes widened as he realised what was just happened

The aforementioned boy blushed at Jeno's compliment the mousy little boy below Jeno looked down at his lap fiddling with his fingers Jeno awed, amused at what he just witnessed


End file.
